Team REYN
Team REYN '''(pronounced "Reign") 'are a group of Class V huntsmen and huntress who were trained and fought to become one of the best to reach the limit of their abilities, each of these hunters with different backgrounds came together over the common cause and often take special assignments assigned to them by many. Their reputation is well known among many and often taken on missions on multiple countries alongside other heroes and strong huntsmen such as Scotty Blake, Dracon and the Grimm Slayer. History It started out when four of the Huntsmen became involved in several missions related to the classified existence of the supernatural, Cryptids, Satyra and unearthing lost records of history from ancient cultures. Each one picked by certain skills and abilities for such tasks. The group worked well on their first few mission after being involved with Global Justice, other skilled huntsmen and heroes like the Justice Friends, Ross' wife who is the agent operative of the agency thought they work well as a team. Even the youngest member Yara came up with the idea of the name as she thought it be cool in her own words, the group didn't argue as they agreed, thus using Erika's airship as their main use of travel and home to some. Team members *Ross Noften: The leader of the team is Ross Noften, a very intelligent young man with strong skills in leading a team, creating strategies and knowledgable in cultures and history and graduated with high honors in Nevernest Academy, being the Lion Faunus he can be considered a strong fighter and noble. He is also noted to have found some intriguing information about the Connected Era and cryptid information about Satyra's leader calling himself His Eminence. *Erika Ahlberg: a warrior from the hidden islands of Berk who fought and trained herself into becoming a warrior who was among the very few to set foot beyond her ancestral lands, believed to be the direct descendant of the Vikings that claimed to have befriend dragons. Her navigational skills and captain of the airship ''Stormfly ''were greatly useful for the team to travel at long distances and her knowedge of Cryptids. *Yara Quill: The youngest of the group, her mechanical skills in designing gadgets, weapons and vehicles made her an important member of the team despite her young age to help improve upgrades and even the ''Stormfly along with their weapons to complete a mission or defeat an enemy. She can be considered childish and hyperactive but also part of her free spirited attitude to make a positive atmosphere. *North: An Ape Mobian from Africa who despite the physically strongest and largest member of the team, North is actually kind hearted and well spoken, only in combat he can be a fierce fighter. Received his training from the Jade Academy and years of exploring the world. Adopting the spiritual side and often trains with his teammates to improve the bonds between each other. North and Ross met when they discovered information and possible secrets to know about Satyra's leader and teamed up to stop them as North wishes for a future where all races on Earth come together without hate. Gallery Ross Noften.jpg|Ross Noften Ape king by lightningwarri.jpeg|North Yara Quill.jpg|Yara Quill Stormfly.jpeg|The Stormfly Erika Ahlberg.JPG|Erika Ahlberg Ross Nofton logo.png|Ross’s emblem Yara quill logo.png|Yara’s emblem North logo.png|North’s emblem Background Information Trivia Category:Teams